


Hannigram Kinks - A Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After care, Age Difference, Age Play, Anal, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bondage, Chastity, Chastity Device, Claiming, Cock Cage, Cock Slapping, Collar, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dacryphilia, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dom/sub, Dominant, Edging, Flogging, Humiliation, I’m sorry for any mistakes, Kink Exploration, Kinks, Little!Will, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Massage, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Denial, Pain, Pain As Pleasure, Pee, Piss Play, Porn With Plot, Post Orgasm Torture, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Submissive, Watersports, Wetting, Whipping, crop, dub con, handjobs, ice cubes, kind of but not really, pee play, sex dungeon, sexual therapies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I’m usually very much a fan of Canon compliance, but i wanted to write some kinky stuff just for fun :)A collection of fics that vary in length and are based on a specific kink. Although, most of them include many different Kinks but highlight a specific one.Not everyone will like everything here, please just read the ones you like and ignore the ones you don’t.All kinks tagged (more uploaded = more tags added).P.S some of these fics are still fairly long - they may be part of a collection but they are mostly porn with at least a little plot ;)
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 153





	1. Chastity, Cock Cage, Orgasm Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Please read tags for any content warnings.  
There are still many many more parts to be added to this, many more kinks to come. However I was eager to get these first ones posted so here we are!

~Hannibal suggests denial of orgasm, among other things, as a form of gaining control over Will’s body and mind after it continues to betray him~

~set in s1~

===================================

Hannibal observed the nervous, worn out, and frustrated man before him.   
His mind and body were once again betraying him, Will had said.   
His mind was yet again feeling tortured - or perhaps indulgent. And it had begun to influence his body. It took Will a long time to admit to Hannibal that he had found himself aroused when his mind had wondered off to dark places. Although he had not used that word, he said his mind had been ‘reacting in strange ways to the atmospheres around him’. And causing his body to ‘react in even stranger ways’.  
It didn’t take long for Hannibal to figure it out.   
Will’s shame and embarrassment was clear, but for him to finally tell Hannibal, this was a sign that he truly was concerned.  
Hannibal knew that treading lightly was often the best option when it concerned Will.   
That didn’t stop his next words from leaving his mouth..  
Will had protested. Of course he had. As soon as Hannibal had said the words ‘sexual therapies’ shortly after, ‘have you ever considered’... Will became a stuttering mess. He threw around the words ‘inappropriate’ and ‘next level unorthodox’. It took some gentle explanation to make Will understand that Hannibal’s wish was simply to help Will, not make him uncomfortable. He also took the time to hand him a few sources that showed the use, benefits, and success of sexual therapies being used. Admittedly not usually with an actual therapist, but their doctor/patient relationship was unofficial...   
Will calmed down, but remained visibly nervous and sporting a furious blush. 

“Sexual therapies are not something that I usually partake in, however that is not because I have no interest in them. I find the results to be successful and enjoyable. I have simply never met anyone with any desire to try to reach new limits. Or, if I have met an individual with that desire, I myself have not wanted to partake in anything if the sort with them.” Hannibal said.   
Will took in Hannibal’s words and then his voice wavered a little as he began to, against his better judgement, engage in the conversation.   
“So I couldn’t just do it myself? I mean, you make it sound like people need... help with it?”

“It is possible to train yourself. However that is much more difficult and requires a lot more self control. Guidance and support would benefit you the most. If you would allow it.  
Obedience and self control may have the power to make you feel less vulnerable. By taking away your power and control, perhaps you can gain some. Your mind submits as you agree to torturous pleasure, and yet your body becomes stronger and gains more willingness for more.” Hannibal explains lightly.   
Will appears to think and Hannibal continues to speak,  
“It is widely known that if you deny yourself orgasm for an extended period of time then when you are finally allowed release it is extremely amplified.”   
“I suppose so.” Is all Will says. He tries to say it confidently, even laughs a little when he does, trying to ease the tension. An attempt at a lighthearted ‘can you believe we’re talking about this?’   
But he’s still blushing furiously.  
It makes Hannibal smile. 

“When denial and the relief of release are paired with overstimulation, it can be painful. In a pleasurable way,” he begins with a devilish glare, enjoying watching Will squirm with curious discomfort, “and the effect of stages of pleasure being slowly increased and mounting to a final point has structure and reason. To then go beyond that point, is to test yourself and your limits. You give up some control in order to gain some over your body.”

“You seem to know a lot about this.” Will replies, almost sarcastically. Quite honestly he didn’t really know what else to say. Maybe he was trying to project the conversation on to Hannibal.   
“Human anatomy, along with it’s desires and limits, are prominent in my knowledge.” He replies simply. 

Will seems to think for a moment, fiddling with his finger nails.   
“It sounds difficult.” He says quietly.   
“Which part?”  
“All of it.”  
“There are certain tools that can help you. With resistance, for example, there is a wide selection of chastity devices to choose from.”  
Will huffs a laugh at that.   
“I wouldn’t even know where to start.”  
“I can help you. If you ask me to.  
Like I have said previously, guidance and support will benefit you - you appear to know nothing of these practices, and I would like to help you become familiar with them.”  
“What do you get out of it?”  
Hannibal smiles a small smile as he looks at Will’s puzzled face, still pink with his natural blush.   
“This is all new and confusing for you, you find it difficult to understand what one can gain from this. Whether they are the trainer or the trainee-“  
“Is that was this is?,” Will interrupts, “training?”  
“Yes.  
I enjoy discipline, Will. I think it is important.” Hannibal says, quieter than usual. 

Will swallows, his eyes flickering to the floor.   
“What if I can’t? I mean there’s a lot to this. Just denying yourself pleasure can be difficult. But then to add all that other stuff-“  
“I am certain you will enjoy it, Will. The denial of pleasure and.. ‘all that other stuff’.”  
Hannibal’s voice has no traces of doubt. 

And so about a week later, Will sits at his kitchen table in his tidy home, a package sitting innocently in front of him.   
He knows it’s contents aren’t innocent.   
Hannibal had told him to expect a delivery, something to help him begin his training. 

Will had been too embarrassed to go and see Hannibal face to face after their last conversation, so he was grateful when Hannibal had sent him a text message letting him know to expect something in the mail.  
They hadn’t really spoken anymore about it, the text message a gentle reminder of what was happening, which could appear innocent to unknowing eyes. 

And now it was here, in front of him. And Will didn’t know exactly what ‘it’ was. Only that it would ‘begin his training’.   
He took that as an indication that he was to start today. So, no orgasms from now until... he didn’t even know. Maybe that was part of it. He didn’t know when he’d next get release. He felt a stirring in his stomach at the thought and was grateful for his extra time spent in the shower this morning. 

Will opened the package with shaky fingers.   
When he opened the box, which he noted was very fancy and sophisticated, he swallowed harshly. 

It was a small, cylinder shaped stainless steel ‘cage’. It looked a little like a bird cage, just... well, penis shaped. It came with a very small padlock and key. There was also a larger circle at the base, to go around his balls? There was also what he assumed to be a ‘pee hole’.   
The cage was big enough to fit his flaccid penis in but he could tell there was no way he would be able to become erect with it on. Not without it becoming uncomfortable and creating pressure. Again, he felt a stirring in his stomach.   
There was a note.   
Written on thick, expensive paper with a deep red ink.   
‘I have no doubt you will be wearing this during our appointment three days from now. Please send me the key immediately after you have secured it.   
H L’  
Jesus. Will was starting to realise what he had signed up for. 

It took him a while to get it on, fiddling away and trying to figure the foreign device out.   
He’d never even seen one before, let alone put one on. It was strange. He ended up watching a video.. which explained how to put the device on easily. He had to be completely soft, which is why it had been a little difficult, he was half hard from anticipation. 

About half an hour after opening the ‘gift’ - was it a gift? - he had the cage securely on and locked, key in hand.   
He stood naked and looked in the mirror, but the sight of his cock locked up made him blush and look away.   
He carefully put his clothes on over the cage, making sure that it wasn’t visible through his trousers. Thankfully it wasn’t. 

He placed the small key, nothing else, in a plain white envelope and sent it to Hannibal’s address. He once again felt his stomach stir at the thought of Hannibal opening it, receiving nothing but a small key and knowing it was from Will. Knowing that he had locked himself up in a cage and sent him the key. Sent him the power and control over his most intimate area. He wouldn’t be able to touch himself, not unless Hannibal allowed it and freed him from his cage.   
He needed to stop thinking about it, his palms were becoming sweaty, his heart was beginning to race, his stomach was still flipping, and his cage was dangerously close to becoming tighter. 

He opted for a cup of coffee, noting how the cage felt in his trousers as he sat - secure and surprisingly light - before he left for work.   
It was strange, feeling it there as he strolled casually around his workplace.   
He passed people in the corridors knowing that they had no clue what he was hiding.   
It made him feel like he was wearing a dirty little secret. It made him feel.. excited. He liked it. And all the while, every time he was reminded of it being there, he could only think of Hannibal. The man with the key. 

The first day and night was fine, he had no urge to touch himself and he went to bed feeling okay.   
When he had lay there the first night and fiddled with the cage, fascinated with the way it looked, he had felt the familiar stirring of arousal in his stomach. But it had been nothing he couldn’t simply ignore. 

The next morning, however, his ‘morning wood’ was certainly not happy about its new confinement. He had been dreaming of deliciously dark things, blood and flesh, hands grabbing and teeth biting.   
He had once again found himself waking aroused by his unusual dreams.   
His body was trying to harden, but it was met with a metal cage that squeezed it down. Not allowing it to swell with arousal. 

His blood was flowing down south only to find a dam. 

Will awoke to the pressure in his boxer shorts. It made him groan, and for a second he had forgotten about the cage - reaching down to relieve the pressure of his prominent arousal only to find it unable to be touched.   
He groaned again.   
He tried to rub himself through the cage, which he now realised was a bad idea as it only made him thicken against the bars of the cage more and create more pressure.   
He gave up after a while, huffing as he got out of bed and went for a shower.   
Usually he would stand away from the cold spray as he waited for the water to heat up, but that morning he simply aimed it at his confined ‘erection’, desperate for it to go down. 

He felt unsatisfied all day.   
Kept wanting to go to the bathroom and rub one out. Not that he could have even if he did give in to that urge.   
It was like that for a couple of days.   
But the third day was the worst.   
The day before he would be going to see Hannibal.   
His balls were starting to ache, to be quite frank. He knew that usually three days without coming wouldn’t really be a problem, he didn’t always masturbate that often. But wearing the cage, seeing and feeling it constantly and being reminded of his newfound ‘training’ and his new ‘trainer’, it made him feel aroused constantly.   
He’d never thought he would find this so alluring, but his constant feeling of being turned on indicated that was the case. 

He’d tried to beat the system on the third day, rubbed himself with a single finger through the gaps in the cage bars. It was unbearably frustrating and he regretted it immediately. The small amount of friction had drove him crazy and his cock was bulging through the bars, desperate to get out. He’d whined in frustration when he couldn’t get any worthwhile pleasure or release.   
He’d never showered so much in his life. 

And now it was the morning that he was to see Hannibal again, and he was itching with anticipation.   
It suddenly dawned on him that Hannibal might not even unlock the cage today, might make him wait even longer. Surely three days was long enough for his first time doing this?  
Oh god, what if Hannibal doesn’t think so.   
Will has to stop his mind from running wild and pull himself together. He distracts himself by getting ready. 

As he stands outside of Hannibal’s office, feeling the cage hanging lightly in his trousers, his heart begins to race.   
He can’t believe he is doing this. And he suddenly feels unbearably embarrassed.   
He wants to chicken out and turn to leave, make up an excuse about not feeling well and avoid this entire thing.   
But he reminds himself of the fact that Hannibal has the key..   
he doesn’t have time to think about it any longer as the door to Hannibal’s office opens and he greets him with a warm, casual smile.   
“Good morning, Will. Please, come in.”  
The same old greeting, why is he so casual? Will feels anything but that, his palms sweaty and his cock already feeling heavy with anticipation as he brushes past Hannibal.   
Will doesn’t take a seat. He’s too nervous to.   
Hannibal seems to understand as he also stands casually in the grand room.   
“How have you been, Will?” He asks.   
“Um, fine I guess. A little, well, a little wound up..”   
“Hmm, yes it must be frustrating. But you have enjoyed it nevertheless?”   
Hannibal smirks as he says it. Will can see he likes this part.   
Will has started to sweat a little. All he wants is for Hannibal to give him the key. That’s what he’s here for. He finds himself glancing around the room with the bizarre thought that he might just see it lying around. Hannibal watches him and seems to fiddle with something in his pocket. Of course he has it on him.  
“Is there something you need, Will? Some water perhaps?” Hannibal asks as he observes Will running his hand up the back of his neck and shuffling where he is stood.   
The anticipation and unfamiliarity of the situation is making him aroused again, and he curses his cock for trying to harden in its cage. It’s only making him feel more turned on as he feels the growing pressure.   
Hannibal is stood right there, he could unlock him right now. God he wants him to so badly.   
Will doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to touch himself so badly in his life.   
But how is he supposed to ask for something like this? It’s all so new and foreign to him. He feels embarrassed. But more than anything, desperate.

He whispers when he speaks, his voice breaking a little - “the key..”   
He’s looking down as he says it, clearly embarrassed but too desperate for the little piece of metal to care. 

Hannibal strolls over to him carefully.  
It makes Will want to back away, but he holds his ground. 

“The key that you sent to me, yes?”

Will nods a little. 

“But you didn’t just send me a key, did you?” 

Will’s looking down again, staring at the shiny leather of Hannibal’s shoes. 

“You sent me yourself.   
The power over you.  
You sent me that in a little white envelope, didn’t you?” 

Will closes his eyes and tries to breathe steadily. It doesn’t work and he scrunches his fists shut and tries to calm down. 

“Tell me, how often have you wanted to relieve some of that delicious pressure, only to be reminded that you must be allowed to do that by me? You not only need my permission, you need me to physically free you from your restraints.” 

Will looks up into Hannibal’s eyes, a plea written on his face.   
‘Please don’t do this to me any longer’ his expression says. ‘I’ve been good. obedient. I can’t bare it any more. Don’t give me the added humiliation of begging for it’. It’s all there. In his round, puppy-like eyes and furrowed brow. 

Hannibal takes pity on him.   
“Would you like me to unlock your cage, Will?” 

The blunt question makes Will shiver and suppress a groan.   
He clenches his fists. 

He pauses for a while before answering, trying to get the courage to answer yet not trusting his own voice. 

“Yes..” he whispers.

Hannibal looks at him and tilts his head slightly.   
He holds a stern expression.   
Will realises his mistake and blushes at the thought of what he must do and say from now on. 

His voice is close to breaking as he corrects himself,   
“Yes please..” 

Hannibal smirks gently before moving even closer to Will, standing but a breath away from him.   
“Undo your trousers for me, Will.”  
It takes Will a second to register the command. If he wants release, he must strip partially in front of Hannibal, give him access... 

With shaky hands and a mighty blush, he slowly undoes his belt and trouser button, pulling his fly down with shy glances at Hannibal’s face to see his reaction.   
The room is silent. Only the sound of his belt buckle clinking as he opens it.   
God it’s intense, and his cage is so unbearably tight now.   
He fears he is leaking out of it.   
Hannibal is watching him with intent fascination, like Will is the most intriguing thing he has ever seen.   
When his button pops open, Hannibal’s eyes flutter shut for a second, but he quickly opens them and continues to watch, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip. 

Will has undone his trousers, but they have not been pulled down. The top of his cage is showing through his boxer shorts, but little is to be seen while they are still in place.   
Hannibal reaches over and pulls Will’s trousers and boxer shorts down together, half way down Will’s thighs.   
The action is done with such confidence and swiftness that it makes Will gasp and reach to cling onto Hannibal’s arms for support in standing.   
Hannibal doesn’t protest. He’s too busy looking.   
When Will stands up straight again, his arms back by his side, Hannibal can truly appreciate what he has just unwrapped.   
The cage fits Will perfectly, as he knew it would.   
And he is clearly impossibly aroused by the entire situation, he cock is bulging out of the gaps in the cage, desperately trying to get free.   
It’s as swollen as it can be in its confinement and there is pre-come dripping out of the pee hole.   
Will lets a small, quiet, breathy moan escape as he looks down and sees what has Hannibal’s attention.   
He still can’t quite believe this is happening. 

It’s taking all of his will power to stand there quietly while his ‘erection’ is throbbing and aching and Hannibal is watching him intently. 

Again, he pleads with his eyes. 

Again, Hannibal takes pity on him. 

Hannibal reaches into his pocket and pulls out the key.   
Will has no control over the sigh of relief that leaves him, his shoulders sag a little with the sincerity of it and his expression says ‘thank God’. 

Hannibal smirks widely, loving the display of relief. And Hannibal hasn’t even unlocked him yet. Only showed him that he can. 

He reaches over, lifts the cage a little to inspect it and feel its weight.   
Will inhales sharply at the contact and blushes at the following inspection.   
“You secured it perfectly.” Hannibal seems to mutter to himself. 

Then he slides the key into the padlock and Will moans quietly. He moans. Just at the small ‘click’ of the key sliding into place. One little turn, that’s all it needs and it will be off. Just one movement. 

Hannibal is very satisfied with Will’s eagerness.   
He knows he can push for more.   
He leans into Will, one hand still on the key, and presses his lips ever so slightly against his ear as he purrs, “Say it for me one more time, Will. I like to hear you say it.” 

Will knows what he wants. Is too desperate to protest. His cock is swelling even more with the anticipation of being let out and it’s starting to get uncomfortable. 

“Please..” he all but moans. Shuffling on the spot with the effort of standing while so overwhelmed with desire. 

Hannibal finally turns the key, satisfied with Will’s pleas. His own erection jumps when he hears Will say it and it makes his eyes flutter shut with pleasure. 

With the padlock discarded on the nearby desk, Hannibal gets to work with removing the cage.   
Will can’t suppress his groans of relief as each part slides off of him. Although, there is some resistance. He is so hard that the cage is almost ‘stuck’ on him. Not accommodating of his increasing size and becoming a tight fit.   
Hannibal gently tugs at it with expert precision until it becomes free, and Will groans again.   
Now all the pieces are sat on the desk, and Will’s pulsating erection is reaching into the air, furious and demanding attention.   
He goes to touch it, doesn’t even care that Hannibal is stood right there - his cock is beginning to seriously hurt with the pressure of no release and he needs to touch it.   
But Hannibal grabs his wrist firmly before he can make contact.   
He whines.  
Can’t help it, it just slips out. His mind isn’t working properly and apparently his reactions are happening of their own accord.   
“Please..” he begs again, maybe that’s what Hannibal wants to hear.   
But Hannibal doesn’t let go of his wrist, instead he brings his other hand up and starts to lightly caress Will’s stomach, just above where his erection is jutting up into the air.   
Will hums with pleasure, any touch goes straight to his cock.   
When Hannibal is satisfied that Will is okay with him touching him, he moves his hand lower and gently grasps the impossibly hard erection that Will is sporting.   
Will inhales sharply and moans all breathy and high pitched when he exhales.   
His legs shake a little at the shocks of pleasure shooting through him.   
Finally. Finally. Yes.   
He has to grip onto the desk behind him, shuffling back a little so he can reach it. There’s no way he’ll stay standing if he doesn’t.   
Hannibal follows suit, not taking his hand off of the weeping cock.   
When Hannibal begins to pump more enthusiastically, turning his hand on the upstroke, Will throws his head back in pleasure and scrunches his eyes shut as a moan gets caught in his throat.   
Hannibal is admiring how hard and warm it feels in his hand. How wet it has become all by itself, and how easily his hand glides over it.   
He thinks he’d be perfectly fine with never touching his own penis again if it meant he could play with Will’s whenever he wanted. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Hannibal says, a little breathless himself. The view in front of him is one that he can not compare to anything he has ever seen before.   
Will is stunning. 

“Yes-“ Will moans out. 

Hannibal smirks devilishly. 

“So I’m giving you what you want, what do you say, Will?” 

“Thank.. you.” He says with stutters and gasps, overwhelmed with pleasure.

“Good boy.” Hannibal says under his breath, but Will heard it. 

Pleasure shoots through his whole body and for a second he sees absolutely nothing as he feels his climax take over his body. His whole body convulses as his orgasm wracks through him with force and an intensity he has never felt before. He can hear the moans of a man overwhelmed with pleasure, and it takes a while for his overloaded brain to realise it’s him.   
Hannibal is panting too. Revelling in the sight before him. The sounds Will makes... 

Will’s knees buckle and give way with the intensity of it - he only remains upright because Hannibal wraps an arm around him and holds him up against his larger frame.   
Hannibal gently touches him through his orgasm, whispering reassuring words of praise into his ear, even kissing his hair as he coos him and holds him close.   
Will swears his brain has switched off for a moment.   
He can’t feel or think of anything other than the waves of pleasure, how they simmer out into ripples.   
He’s gripping onto Hannibal.   
Like, really gripping. When he becomes self aware again he fears he might be hurting him.   
His nails have dug into Hannibal’s biceps through his crisp white shirt as he clings to him.   
But Hannibal doesn’t protest.   
In fact, when Will finally looks up, he sees nothing but pleasure and ecstasy on Hannibal’s face.   
He feels like he could sob with the intensity of it all.   
He tries to say something but his voice breaks and he forgets what he was even going to say. Instead, he presses himself further into Hannibal’s warm and secure hold. He nuzzles his face into Hannibal’s neck, the slight feeling of stubble and the incredible smell of his aftershave give him new sensations to focus on.   
Hannibal runs gentle circles across his back and shoulders, encasing him in comfort and warmth.   
He’s still muttering praise and reassurance but Will isn’t really listening. He’s listening to his voice - the deep timbre and accent, and feeling the vibrations through his neck that he is still nuzzled into - but not the words. 

God, he feels incredible. Euphoric.   
Hannibal was right about all of this. He wants to tell him. Wants to tell him that he never should have doubted him, that he’s never felt like this in his life.   
He squeezes where he holds onto Hannibal and the older man hums with gentle content.   
After a while Hannibal slowly untangles his own limbs from Will’s, takes his no doubt expensive handkerchief from his pocket, and cleans Will up.   
When he is finished and they are both back to relative normality, Will quietly mutters,   
“Thank you.”  
It makes Hannibal swell with pride, and he leans down to place a soft kiss on Will’s cheek, delighting in the blush that forms as a result. 

Hannibal cautiously eyes the cage on the desk and looks back at Will.   
He looks shy again for a moment, his curls hanging messily and beautifully over his eyes, and then he nods. A gentle, subtle nod.   
But Hannibal knows what it means. 

He picks up the cage..


	2. BDSM PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings - sex dungeon exploration, hitting with a crop.   
All activities are consensual and this is highlighted in the dialogue between the two of them.

~Hannibal and Will find themselves engaging in BDSM activities after Will discovers certain ‘things’ in Hannibal’s possession~ 

~set in s1~ 

===================================

It had been 6 days since Will had accidentally stumbled across Hannibal’s ‘unusual possessions’ that were kept down in his basement.   
It’s funny, when you think of a basement you usually think of a dark, dingy, small thing with little elegance or cleanliness, certainly not something that is pleasing to look at.   
But Hannibal, being Hannibal, has an unusually attractive space down there.   
Clean, tidy, and full of surprising contents.   
Will doesn’t really know what possessed him to go down there. Perhaps curiosity? Hannibal had been on the phone in the other room and he had left to give him some privacy. Which is when he saw the door to the basement and decided to be nosy. Which was unlike him, but something drew him down there.

It certainly wasn’t what he was expecting.   
It was basked in a low, warm light, and smelt of leather and leather balm. The walls were a dark yet comforting colour, and the whole place just seemed calm and clean. Like even the walls were trying to relax you and keep you calm and at ease.   
It felt safe down there.   
Which was a strange thing to think when exploring somebodies basement. But Will couldn’t help but think that it must have been designed that way. 

There were a few pieces of furniture that Will had never seen before, but it didn’t take a genius to work out what they were for... 

The grand, brown drawers that were pushed up against the walls contained small bottles of expensive looking lubricant and a row of condoms sat quite innocently next to them.   
There were other drawers that contained peculiar items like blindfolds (that Will couldn’t help but think looked wonderfully soft) and gags (not so soft looking). 

But it wasn’t just draws filled with these items - if that was the case then they would have been left politely concealed.   
But Hannibal clearly didn’t feel any desire to conceal these things.  
There were little racks and displays filled with crops, flogs, canes, paddles, all sorts of ropes and harnessing gear, handcuffs, plugs, various other sex toys, collars, candles and matches... any kind of kinky thing you could imagine was down there. 

Will thought he should be nervous, but he wasn’t. He just found it all quite fascinating. Occasionally, as he was rummaging through things gingerly, he would reach a hand out and feel the material of them. A lot of the materials were leather, but the range of things was so vast that Will couldn’t place all of the materials. The thing they all had in common was the colours. They were all either black or a deep deep red - like the colour of red wine. Occasionally there was some flesh coloured toys or stainless steel plugs and handcuffs.   
But the colour sequence was quite apparent.   
Plain and simple - sensual and dark. Will liked it. Thought it was aesthetically pleasing. 

He had been quite distracted by his exploration, so much so that he hadn’t noticed Hannibal’s leather shoes clicking as he came down the stairs and stood calmly in the doorway, observing Will’s own observation.   
Will had reached forward to run his fingers over a particularly soft looking leather collar when Hannibal’s voice had come from behind him,   
“You seem to be quite fascinated.” He had said in his deep, heavily accented voice.   
It made Will jump and knock the collar onto the floor.   
“Shit, sorry-“ he had mumbled in response, quickly dropping to the floor to pick up the luxuriously soft thing and put it back in its rightful place. He would usually wipe something down after he had dropped it to the floor but the floor appeared to be so clean that it hardly seemed necessary. 

Hannibal simply watched. 

“I shouldn’t have come down here, looking around your things. I’m sorry, it was rude of me.” Will said while looking down, embarrassed. And he realised that he actually meant it as he said it. This was a private thing and he shouldn’t have took it upon himself to look around. 

But Hannibal didn’t seem angry.

“It’s quite alright, Will. In fact, I’m happy to see you show such fascination and intrigue.” Hannibal had replied as calmly as ever, a little glint in his eyes and a small smile on his face.   
“I wasn’t- I mean I’m not..” Will had tried to stutter a response but apparently his voice didn’t want to work.   
Hannibal had simply strolled over to him and asked him what he found most interesting.   
For a second Will had just looked at him, his mouth open slightly at the bizarre turn his visit had took. Was he supposed to answer? What kind of question was that? What was happening?   
He was going to say all of this, say that he had no desire to answer such a question and even if he did have the desire, there wouldn’t be an answer because he wasn’t interested in any of it thank you very much. 

“The leather is very soft.” He said quietly instead.   
Will was all but stroking one of the crops as he said it, one of the leather ones that was hanging on a rack, and Hannibal reached out to take it off of its holder and place it into Will’s hands so he could feel it better.   
Will fiddled with it for a while before quickly handing it back to Hannibal, who calmly placed it back where it belonged. 

They left the basement together, not saying anything, and found themselves sat at Hannibal’s kitchen table once again. Just like half an hour ago- when Will hadn’t yet discovered... whatever that was. 

“Would you like to go down there again sometime, Will?”  
Hannibal had asked after they had both sat there in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a short while.

“Why would I do that?”

“You seemed to like it down there. I observed you for a while. It’s quite a nice space, isn’t it?”

“It’s certainly unique.” Will said with a hint of sarcasm. Hannibal just smiled softly at him.

“I could show you around properly, show you the instruments and how they are used. It would all be very educational.” 

Will didn’t say anything. 

“I have the day to myself on Wednesday, come here again and I can tell you all about that room. Why it’s there, my deductions as to why you are so intrigued by it, what all of the instruments are used for, and perhaps you can feel them some more. You seemed to like touching them.” 

“That doesn’t mean I want to do anything else with them.” Will had replied quietly yet defensively. 

“Of course not.” Hannibal said in a knowing voice. 

Hannibal paused before saying,   
“You open up to me frequently, Will. There is an element of exposure to that. Think of this as a quid pro quo situation. My turn to open up more about myself. Not just tell you something new about myself, but show you. Balance things out a little.” 

Will had to admit it sounded only fair that he know more about Hannibal. And knowing about his weird dungeon was certainly something that he found himself curious about. 

“I can be here for 5.” Will said slowly, “if that’s okay?”

“Of course.” Hannibal said, and then simply told him that he must unfortunately get ready for his appointment now.   
Back to his casual and professional therapist self. 

=================================

That was on Friday. The weekend had passed, and it was now Wednesday. It had been four days since their conversation, and they hadn’t spoken since.   
And now Will was stood in Hannibal’s kitchen again, at 5pm- as promised- wondering why on earth he had agreed to this.   
Hannibal seemed as calm as ever. 

“Would it make you feel more comfortable if we skipped the small talk and went straight down to the reason you are here?” Hannibal asked.   
Will studied Hannibal’s face, trying to figure out if there was anything there that he could unravel. But Hannibal was calm and collected-as always- and politely gestured towards the basement. Like a tour guide. That’s what he looked like.   
“Okay.” Will said as confidently as he could, and allowed himself to be led to the basement, his nerves preventing him from saying much.

Hannibal walked into the room first.   
Will following gingerly behind.   
It seemed to smell even better than the last time. And Hannibal had lit some candles that complimented the soft, warm glow of the low light. 

“It smells of leather balm down here.” Will said curiously. 

“I like to keep the leather soft, it feels better on the skin that way.”   
Hannibal’s response was casual, but it made Will blush just a little. 

For a while Will just wondered around the room while Hannibal observed him. He rummaged through the drawers and inspected the racks of things he’s never seen before. A few times he picked up an item and asked Hannibal what it is and what it’s used for. And Hannibal describes it in the most clinical way while Will stands blushing at the sexual nature of all of the objects. 

“What are these?” He asked, holding up a pair of small things that looked a little like clothes pins- but more fancy and appearing to be made of stainless steel and another softer, black material.   
Hannibal politely answered his question,   
“They are nipple clamps. These ones are adjustable.” He said, showing Will how to adjust them.   
Despite his clinical and explanatory tone, it was still unbelievably strange to hear those words come out of Hannibal’s heavily accented mouth. 

Will found himself wondering what they would feel like. 

He was about to ask, about to surprise himself with the confidence that comes with such a question, when Hannibal gestured for Will to come closer to him so he could show him what was in his hand. Will hesitated for a moment, and then decided that the number of unusual things that had happened between them recently was through the roof anyway, so why not one more?   
He stood in front of Hannibal and looked down into his hands - he was holding a crop that was as black as blood in the moonlight.   
He could already see what it was from where he was previously standing, but he knew that Hannibal had gestured for him to come closer so he could touch it.

“Go ahead.” Hannibal said confidently, pushing his hand out so the crop was closer to Will.   
Will ran a lone finger up the shaft of it, feeling goosebumps surge over his body and his hairs standing up on end. 

“Here,” Hannibal said, taking Will’s hand and ‘placing’ it so it was flat and hovering in the air. Almost like he was waiting for something to be put into it.  
“Keep your hand there.”   
And then he took the crop and trailed it along Will’s palm, letting him get used to the feeling of it.   
“That tickles.” Will said quietly, with a soft chuckle.   
Hannibal smiled at him. “What about this, how does this feel?” He asked as he gently removed the whip from Will’s hand and then brought it back down onto it with a little force - like he was slapping his palm with the whip, but it was too gentle to be a slap. Just a demonstration..  
Even so, Will still bit his lip at the action.   
“Well, it doesn’t feel ticklish anymore.” He said lightly, with a small laugh.   
Hannibal pauses for a moment.  
“I didn’t ask you what it doesn’t feel like, Will. I asked you what it does feel like.” Hannibal said, and Will couldn’t help but think of it as a scold. But said gently as though to appear like it wasn’t one.   
Will swallowed harshly, flicking his eyes up to meet Hannibal’s and then quickly looking back down at his hand again. Hannibal didn’t look mad. Simply waiting for the ‘correct’ answer to his question? Or the correct ‘way’ to answer it.   
“Okay,” Will said slowly, “It feels.. interesting. Surprisingly gentle, although I know you intended it to be that way. And... well, nice- I guess. In a way that I didn’t expect it to be. I mean- it’s like an unexpected... enjoyment.”   
Hannibal hummed as he took in Will’s words.   
“An unexpected pleasure.” He said slowly, looking into Will’s curious eyes.   
Will just nods. 

“Would you like me to do it again? More firm this time, perhaps.”   
Will has absolutely no idea why, but he found himself nodding. He supposes he was just intrigued. And curious about this new-found side to Hannibal. 

“Will, consent is very important to me. I need you to verbally state it.” Hannibal said, almost sympathetically, like he knew that voicing his desires was not a strong spot for Will. 

Will swallowed again, “Yes. I- again. Firmer.”   
His voice wavered a little, and he spoke quietly. But Hannibal was satisfied, and just a little bit proud. 

Will didn’t have time to think about Hannibal’s reaction to his words though, he brought the whip down with a surprisingly loud smack and shocked Will into producing an embarrassingly high intake of breath, dangerously close to a yelp.  
It wasn’t that it hurt. It didn’t hurt at all, really. It was the sound more than anything. And the suddenness if it.   
Will stared at his hand and then looked up to Hannibal.   
“Did that hurt?” Hannibal asked.   
And Will noticed that his voice had gone a little breathy - like this was affecting him more than it was affecting Will.   
“No.” Will answered honestly, “It was the shock more than anything that made me... react.”  
Hannibal seemed satisfied with his answer. 

He paused for a while, seemingly thinking hard before he said to Will,  
“I can make it hurt, if you’d like me to.”   
Will was a little thrown, to say the least.   
But he didn’t protest the suggestion. 

Hannibal noted this and began to walk over to a sort of desk-like table - although Will was sure no writing was getting done here - and asked Will if he would come over.  
So Will did. 

“Face the table.” He said gently- an order, but no aggression present, only encouragement.   
Will found himself obeying.   
Hannibal stood behind Will and clasped the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over Will’s head and hitching it under his chin, so the shirt stayed on but his back was exposed.   
Will was grateful for the cool air on his skin, he had become unbearably hot. 

“Is this okay?” Hannibal asked, rubbing a soothing circle onto Will’s back.   
Will nodded sheepishly in response.   
Then Hannibal began to trail the crop along his back, dragging it over his skin lightly and giving him goosebumps.  
Will fought hard not to start gasping at the feather-like touches.

“Will, you know what I intend to do, and I told you that I like your consent to be verbal.”.  
Will took a shaky inhale of breath, composing himself and putting his hands on the desk infront of him, so he was ever so slightly bent over it. “Yes.” Was all he could manage.

Hannibal stepped closer to Will, leaning over him so he could purr into his ear, “Good boy.” He said as he rubbed his thumb over Will’s shoulder blades. 

Hannibal’s voice was a whisper, and Will’s initial reaction was embarrassment.   
He’s leaning over a desk waiting to be hit with a crop, and being told he’s a good boy for it.   
But shortly after embarrassment, just seconds after, comes arousal. A deep set feeling, churning away in his stomach and making him shuffle on the spot while he wills his erection away. 

Hannibal stands back and brings the crop down onto Will’s back. It’s firmer than when he gave it to him on his hand, but still not enough to cause pain.   
Hannibal is easing him into it.   
“You don’t have to do that, you know,” Will said quietly, a mumble under his breath,   
“I’m a big boy,” he continues sarcastically, “I can take more than that.”  
“I don’t doubt it,” Hannibal replies cooly,   
“If you would like me to hit you harder, Will, you need only ask. Politely.” 

Will feels his blood rushing south.   
He can’t believe this is happening.   
There’s no way he’s about to ask for-   
He is about to start rambling to himself in his head, but his own voice interrupts him. 

“Harder-“ his voice falters as he tries to get words out,   
“Please.. you can- harder, if you want.” He whispers.   
Hannibal shudders. He thinks Will might have noticed. But he doesn’t give him time to give him a witty response to it, he brings the crop down hard this time.   
It lands on Will’s back with a loud smack, and it sounds so beautiful when accompanied by Wills gasp, followed by a muffled moan.   
“Do not try to hide your reactions.”  
Hannibal’s voice is stern that time. 

Will begins to breathe heavily, and his pants are becoming uncomfortably tight.   
His mind is racing, but Hannibal’s voice snaps him out of it.  
“Will. I would like you to count for me. Can you do that?”   
Will doesn’t even give his mind time to question what’s happening, he suddenly feels too overwhelmed to, instead he simply asks, “How many?”   
“We will start small for now, only five. They will be firm and they will hurt, okay?”   
Will doesn’t miss the fact that Hannibal said ‘for now’.  
“Okay.”

Hannibal does exactly as he says he will.   
Each stroke makes Will jump and groan with shock and unexpected pleasure, even though he knows exactly what’s coming. 

“Four..” he stutters out, relishing in the pain travelling along his back.   
He never thought it could feel like this. Pain. Surely it isn’t meant to feel like this?   
It’s warm and harsh, and so welcome.   
In some ways it feels deserved, a punishment. His mind throws him a thousand reasons why he might feel that way, but before he can process any of them, the fifth and final blow lands on his back, in the exact same place as the last - making it hurt a great deal more. Will moans out loudly, all high pitched and pained - in the most delicious way. It makes Hannibal grip onto the crop, hard.   
Will is panting and trying to get his breath back as he says, “Five..” 

Will sighs with pleasure when Hannibal’s big, warm hands begin to soothe his back - gently running up and down where the crop was just seconds ago. Such a contrast in feeling and sensation.   
He regains as much control over himself as he can, just as Hannibal begins to pull his shirt down again and say,   
“You did excellently. These things can be overwhelming, especially the first time. I am very pleased with you, Will.”  
Will takes in his words, turns to face him and begins to blush yet again.   
He finds it hard to say anything other than “Thank you..” and even that, he says in a quiet voice.   
“How was it, Will?” Hannibal asks, intrigue lacing his voice.   
“It was- good. Surprisingly so. I liked it..” he says, a little shocked at himself.   
“Does that make me.. I don’t know-“  
“Will, there is nothing wrong with you for enjoying this.” Hannibal replies quickly.   
“I am going to put some Aloe Vera cream on your back, even though there is no serious damage done, or even mild damage. It’s important that I do that. Then I am going to take you upstairs where I can give you some materials- books and such- that you can read.” He pauses for a moment, “We never have to do this again. If you don’t want to. But if you would like to, if you would like to understand better, you can read them. You can ask me questions, we can discuss this and experiment more. We can do it together. I know this is a lot to take in right now, don’t concern yourself with an answer. All in good time.” 

Hannibal sticks to his word, taking some cream out of one of the drawers and gently applying it. It feels amazing, cool and soothing.   
Will wants to say that he can do it himself, but he can’t - his back is out of his reach. 

And then Hannibal leads Will upstairs. They don’t say anything. But it’s a comfortable silence. Hannibal can tell that Will is thinking. Thinking about all that Hannibal has said. He leaves him to it. Makes him tea and brings him books. Then reminds him of the fact that he has Hannibal’s number for any questions. 

They stay together for a while longer, and Will finds that he doesn’t feel embarrassed or ashamed of what happened. Hannibal has given him no reason to feel that way. 

“This was certainly an interesting evening..” Will laughs as he gets his coat on.   
He’d like to leave with the mood light. 

Hannibal chuckles too, “It certainly was, very enjoyable.” 

Will bites his lip, “I might you know... talk about that kind of stuff with you again, I mean.” 

“I will be happy to help you, whenever you are ready.” Hannibal says kindly. 

===============================

Will went home and he read the books, he did the research, he watched videos and he found it fascinating.   
There was something so alluring about handing over control. He never had much control over his wondering mind anyway. Maybe someone else would do a better job of keeping it in check.   
Hannibal?   
Why him, why does he want to? How does he know so much about this? 

Will’s relationship with Hannibal had taken an unexpected turn, but one thing was for sure - he wanted to go back for more.


	3. BDSM PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of a ‘filler’ chapter.   
Talks and negotiations are important with any bdsm activities and I didn’t want to go straight into it without at least mentioning the fact that Hannibal and Will had done this. So this is just a representation of that. Even if this chapter doesn’t go into the conversations fully, rest assured they have spoken about everything and so everything they do in future chapters is completely consensual. The actual bdsm stuff comes in the following chapters.

It had been six weeks since Will and Hannibal’s unexpected conversations and explorations.   
Since then, many new conversations had occurred. Will had been a little reluctant to talk about any of it to start with. But Hannibal had managed to lace it subtly into their therapy sessions. Talks about control and pain could easily be applied to Will’s life, and Will knew when Hannibal’s words held a double meaning.   
To begin with, that’s how he got Will to open up. He would ask a question that had a double meaning. It would appear innocent to outsider ears, and Will could even make it appear innocent to himself - so he didn’t have to fully accept that he was sat having that conversation. And in turn Will’s answer would have a double meaning. Hannibal got the information that he needed and Will would feel no embarrassment or shame about his answer because it could be interpreted as completely innocent.   
They could have a whole conversation about desires, limits, pain, control, etc etc, and Will could go home and act as though it had all been a conversation about his complicated life within the fbi.   
For example, Hannibal might ask,   
“You have expressed to me previously the lack of control that you find yourself experiencing, does this distress you greatly?”  
And Will might reply, “If I have someone to help anchor me and stabilise me, a lack of control is not always an uncomfortable thing. I can let my mind do what it does best, and be assured that someone is there keeping it in check when I can’t.”

There was, of course, only so much information Hannibal could get from this.   
And he had to be sure that he was drawing the right conclusions, so their conversations went into much more depth, further down the line. But it was an effective way of getting Will to at least begin to talk. 

When he was more comfortable and open - reassured by Hannibal’s interest, praise, and caring, judgement free-attitude - they began to speak more openly about interests, likes, dislikes, limits, safe words, and negotiations.   
Talks about all of these things had taken place over that six weeks.   
If Will had been easier to crack, Hannibal could have finished all necessary discussions a lot sooner - but Will was Will. And Hannibal loved the challenge. It was more fun this way, slowly getting him to admit and voice his desires. Many times during their conversations he had smelt the tang of arousal in the air, just as Will’s voice would begin to waver and he would start to shuffle and fidget. It was clearly a part that Will liked too. Hannibal was learning that the humiliation of admitting a desire for something so secret and almost unknown to himself was an arousing thing for Will. And he shelved it for later. 

Will knew that Hannibal would not begin any kind of bdsm activity without knowing everything he needed to know - regardless of how long it took to get the information out of Will. It made Will eager to talk, but never took away his hesitance to discuss such things. So it took a while.   
But Hannibal enjoyed seeing Will become more and more fascinated and intrigued as the conversations went on.   
Will’s interest was growing, his desire to take part in these things was growing. And because of his own stubbornness to speak freely and openly, he had to wait longer for it. 

When Will had questioned why they must talk so much about it - and explained that it made him feel slightly embarrassed, and exposed - Hannibal had explained that it was a very important part of bdsm relationships. And assured him that it was not intended to embarrass Will, it was to ensure that the activities would be safe and consensual.   
If Will wished to do any of these things with him, they simply must discuss them before hand.   
It had taken a while to get Will comfortable with said discussions.   
But Hannibal rewarded him with more explorations in the basement. Wills new favourite room in Hannibal’s house. 

It seemed as though they spent ages simply talking about all of the things they would explore - without ever actually doing it.   
It made Will impatient and desperate for Hannibal to initiate something, anything. 

And then it happened.   
And all the waiting was worth it.


	4. BDSM PART THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings- sex dungeon, blindfolds, light bondage, flogging.

Hannibal could smell anticipation in the air. The faint buzz of arousal and adrenaline clouded his senses and made him smirk at the man stood obediently in front of him, waiting for instruction.   
It appeared all the waiting had made Will rather eager, and he was ready to follow instruction if it meant finally being given what he desired. 

The basement was filled with a low, warm light. And Hannibal had lit incense earlier to play with Will’s senses even more.   
When you deprive yourself of your most used sense, the other senses become more alert and active. Which is why Hannibal had a blindfold securely in his back pocket, waiting for Will.  
The incense had burned with the smell of jasmine and ylang ylang - and it was mixing with the ever present smell of leather balm.   
Will seemed too pent up to notice it at this very moment, but Hannibal was sure he would soon.

Hannibal seemed to simply watch Will for a while, an expression of intrigue on his intense face. He smirked when Will began to shuffle on the spot with impatience.   
Will’s hands were laced together behind his back and Hannibal wondered if it was simply his natural stance or if he had consciously decided to put them there to please him. 

Hannibal finally spoke. The wait was torturous and Will had found himself desperate for some kind of instruction. He hadn’t done this before - he wanted to be told what to do. He felt his arousal twitch at the thought. 

“Will, I want you to remove your clothes for me.” 

For a second Will didn’t say anything, too shocked at the idea of stripping in front of Hannibal. And then with a shaky voice and a furious blush, he asked,   
“All of them?” 

Hannibal looked pleased. 

“Yes. All of them.” 

Will inhaled and exhaled slowly but heavily, trying to calm his heart rate, as he began to undress quickly. 

Hannibal wanted to tell him to slow down so he could savour the performance, but he took pity on Will’s trembling hands and decided that he could order a slow tease next time. 

When Will had removed all of his clothes, he quickly knelt down to pick them up from the floor and passed them to Hannibal. 

“Thank you.” Hannibal said with a flirtatious smirk. 

Will covered his penis with his hands and stood up straight. He thought Hannibal would scold him for it but he surprisingly didn’t.   
Hannibal made eye contact with him and Will saw a devilish glint in them. 

“Will, can you see those rings in the ceiling? Just above your head.”  
When Will looked up, he saw two stainless steel rings that had been screwed into the ceiling.   
There were two pieces of rope threaded through them, strong and sturdy rope, and when Will looked back at Hannibal he was holding the other ends. 

“I am going to tie your hands above your head with this rope, Will. Put your hands in the air for me.” 

“I- But my-“

“I will make it comfortable, don’t worry.” 

Hannibal knew that Will’s concern was not with his comfort, it was with exposing himself further. It pleased him enormously to see the look of embarrassment on Will’s face.

With some hesitation, Will put his hands above his head and tried to ignore his embarrassingly hard penis as Hannibal moved closer and began to secure the rope around his wrists.   
After a few moments, Hannibal stood back to admire his work. He pulled on the ropes a little and when he was satisfied that Will’s hands were securely and comfortably tied above his head, he smiled and ran a comforting hand down Will’s arm.   
“Good,” he said gently, “How does that feel? Are you comfortable?”   
Will could only nod and blush.   
Hannibal’s leg kept brushing against his naked erection and he feared he would stain his trousers with pre-come. 

Hannibal’s eyes trailed over his whole body, and Will began to fidget under his gaze.   
“You look quite magnificent like this, my dear Will.”   
Will made a noise of desperate protest. Hannibal’s eyes all over his naked and vulnerable body was driving him crazy.   
“Would it make you feel better, Will, if you couldn’t see me staring at your wonderful form?”   
Will looked confused for a moment, and then Hannibal pulled the blindfold from his pocket and his intentions became clear.   
“Do you trust me?” Hannibal asked in a gentle voice, his hands running soothing lines up and down Will’s arms again.   
Will nodded slowly.   
“Will you give me your sight?”  
Will’s breath got caught in his throat and he seemed to whine in frustration at himself.   
He nodded again.   
And so Hannibal brought the blindfold over his soft curls and placed it over his eyes with care.   
Will began to pant. But felt comforted by Hannibal’s warm hands still running over his arms and shoulders.   
‘I’m here’, those hands were saying. 

Without his sight, Will began to use his other senses. He could smell Hannibal’s expensive aftershave, the familiar leather balm, and another scent that he couldn’t quite place.   
He could also hear Hannibal’s satisfied hums as he observed Will. It did feel better though, not being able to see the observation. But still feeling the humiliation brought on by knowing that it was happening. It made Will move around a little and test his restraints.   
He could hear Hannibal’s smirk. 

For a while Hannibal’s hands had abandoned his skin, and he was left with no touch.   
It was unbearable and he was desperate to feel those warm hands again.   
“Hannibal...” he whispered into the space around him, “Please touch me again.”  
He hoped his use of polite manners would satisfy Hannibal, and apparently it did as he felt those hands come from nowhere and a finger began to lightly trail over his neck.   
Just one finger. one point of contact. The rest of his body neglected while one spot of his neck was teased with touches. Hannibal then ran his finger lightly over Will’s collar bones, down his chest and around his nipples, and he began to caress them and tease them, making Will squirm for more contact.   
It was unbearable. Hannibal had deliberately got him all worked up, deprived him of his senses, and forced him to focus in on one single point of contact.   
Delicious contact.. that was absolutely not enough.   
Will groaned and tugged on his restraints.   
He was painfully hard and needed more. Hannibal smirked and continued to trail a lone finger over all the sensitive points of Will’s body. Watching him twitch and shiver was extremely rewarding.   
After Will had tolerated it for a while, Hannibal rewarded him by running his hands over his body- spreading the warmth from them over the needy boy before him. He ran his palms all over Will’s torso and delighted in the pleasured gasps that left his bitten lips.   
“Mmm, Thank you.” Will muttered, loving the friction from Hannibal’s big hands running over his hips and dangerously close to his pubic hair.   
“Such good manners.” Hannibal seemed to mutter to himself, but it made Will feel proud of himself. 

Hannibal’s hands smoothed over Will’s shoulders, chest, stomach, everywhere they could.   
Will heard the shuffling of clothes as Hannibal knelt in front of him and started to run his hands over Will’s thick and muscular thighs and calves. He was appreciating every inch of Will’s body. Inspecting it? Will could do nothing but pant and throw his head back every time Hannibal’s hands would caress his most sensitive areas.. Hannibal had circled him a few times, running his hands up and down the muscles on Will’s back and squeezing his cheeks. It made Will blush and bow his head, but he didn’t make any noise of protest. 

Just as Hannibal’s hands began to snake around his hips and make Will drip onto the floor, just as he thought Hannibal would finally touch him where he wanted it the most -he removed his hands completely.  
After a minute or so of no contact, Will was left desperate for that lone finger again..  
“Hannibal?” Will whispered into the cool air around him, he could hear him across the room doing something, but he just wanted his touch back.   
Hannibal didn’t reply to him. 

Out of nowhere he felt a sudden and powerful cold pressure on his nipple.   
It made him yelp and tug on his restraints.   
It took his mind a minute to process that it was an ice cube attacking his sensitive nipples.   
“Fuck-“ he groaned out as the cube circled around the nub before sliding directly onto it and he began to feel small circular motions.   
He heard Hannibal chuckle as the relentless torture on his nipples continued.   
Will moaned and squirmed, not sure whether he was leaning into the ice cube or away from it. The overwhelming cold was surprisingly pleasurable.   
And then it was replaced by a hot, moist, delightful feeling.   
Hannibal had his mouth around Will’s nipple and it was painfully good in contrast to the cold cube. The dramatic change in temperature was attacking his senses. And Hannibal’s tongue was incredible, flicking over and over his nipple and driving him crazy.   
“Oh m.. God- Hannibal.. that’s so- good..” Will was stuttering out as he arched his back, desperate to push his nipple further into the hot wetness of Hannibal’s mouth.   
Hannibal smirked around him and bit down slightly, making Will whine and plead for more.   
Hannibal stood up straight, and thus abandoned Will’s nipple, and Will involuntarily whimpered.   
Hannibal caressed his face, and ran a hand through Will’s neat curls.   
“Do you like that, Will?”   
“Yes. Yes, so much.. please use your mouth on me more, god it feels so good Hannibal-“  
Will’s voice was faltering and breaking as he whined about how much he needed Hannibal’s mouth on the rest of him.   
It made Hannibal impossibly hard, and he was forced to undo his trouser button and zipper due to the pressure it was creating. The sound of it didn’t go unnoticed by Will and he moaned at the idea of Hannibal’s erection so close to him and yet so out of reach.  
Hannibal was beyond pleased with the way that his boy was reacting, and he leant forward to press hot open mouthed kisses along Will’s neck, throat, Adam’s apple - all the sensitive areas.   
“yes..” Will was groaning incoherently, overwhelmed with pleasure.   
When Hannibal began to bite and lick him, he almost sobbed and told him that he couldn’t take it anymore.   
His cock was throbbing and it hurt so much. So much pressure had built up and he was desperate to relieve it. 

Hannibal once again left him for a moment and came back with a new device to play with him with. It took Will a little longer to figure out what was trailing over his body this time, but eventually he remembered what the flogger looked like and assumed that it must be the same thing that was running over his shoulders right now. He wondered if Hannibal would hit him with it, or just tease him. 

Hannibal ran the flogger down Will’s torso and allowed it to tickle his pubic line.   
Then he let it trail lower, until the frilled ends were dancing over Will’s cock and making him jut his hips up into it.   
It was surprising how much friction he could get from it and he quickly became close to coming.   
Hannibal, of course, knew this.  
“Will, I am going to hit you with this ten times, and if you take it nicely I will let you come.”   
Will simply nodded frantically, ready for any kind of contact delivered from Hannibal, ready to come, and ready to feel the sweet, hot pain rising up his back. 

Hannibal stood behind him and ran the flogger over his shoulders and down his back.  
The first hit startled Will, he jumped as far as his restraints would allow him and moaned at the suddenness of it.   
“Thank you..” he said in a whisper, hoping Hannibal would accept it as an alternative for counting. Hannibal paused for a moment, and Will was sure he could hear him groan slightly.   
Then he hit him again. And Will thanked him. Again.   
After every stroke, Will would thank him-breathless and voice breaking with the intensity of it. The hits got progressively harder. And the pain increased to a deliciously searing heat. 

After the tenth hit, Hannibal dropped the flogger and wrapped his arms around Will from behind, pressing his clothed chest against Will’s back so he was flush against him. Will pressed his naked body back against Hannibal and hummed with pleasure as he felt Hannibal’s exposed erection pressing against him. It was wet and.. softening.. had Hannibal been touching himself while he was hitting Will? And came?   
The thought made Will’s cock jump. 

Hannibal kissed the back of his neck as he ran one of his hands all over Will’s torso and the other gripped his aching cock. Will moaned and threw his head back so it was leaning on Hannibal’s shoulder. And Hannibal brought a hand up to wrap around Will’s throat and hold him in place as he jerked his orgasm from him. Will’s entire body shook with the intensity of it, the slow build up had made it unbearably sensitive and he came harder than he ever had in his life. His come was everywhere, all over the floor. Not that he could see it. 

Hannibal was kissing him gently and stroking his hair when Will came down from his high, his whole body was securely safe in Hannibal’s arms and he felt so warm. How could Hannibal make his heart ache so beautifully after such a raw and filthy thing?   
God his arms were starting to ache.   
Hannibal seemed to read his mind as he stood up tall and began to unwind the rope, freeing Will’s wrists. Then he gently removed the blindfold and Will had to blink an immeasurable amount of times to readjust his eyes - but it helped that the lighting was soft and warm in the room. 

Before he knew it Hannibal had pulled a huge blanket from god knows where and was wrapping it around Will’s shoulders, covering his nudity.   
Will turned around to face him and nuzzled into Hannibal’s embrace, “God, that was so amazing.. I don’t understand how it can feel so good.” He laughed lightly and his voice was muffled. Hannibal smiled and kissed the top of his head.   
“You never fail to amaze me.” He said sincerely. 

And with that he was leading Will up the stairs to a hot shower where he would massage soap into his soft skin and wash his hair for him, all the while showering him with kisses and praise, no matter how much Will would blush and unsurprisingly ask him to stop..   
Hannibal didn’t stop.


	5. BDSM PART FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collars, Kneeling, Sitting on Lap, Edging, Orgasm Denial, Cock Slapping, Post Orgasm Torture, Come swallowing/eating.   
There’s so much in this one..

Will and Hannibal are now further into their bdsm relationship. They have done the talks about consent and safe words, and they’ve played a few times in Hannibal’s ‘special room’.   
Previously, Will only went into his ‘sub space’ when he was down there. But lately he has begun to feel Hannibal’s dominance surrounding him in all situations. 

It was Friday evening, and Will found himself stood in Hannibal’s office after he had told him to come around for a ‘gift’.   
He’d showered quickly after work and felt his anticipation build during the drive over.   
And now he was stood in front of him, palms just a little sweaty while Hannibal ran his eyes over him. 

Hannibal had been looking forward to seeing Will. Seeing his curls roll down his pretty face and frame those beautiful blue eyes never got old.   
Will was stunning. And Hannibal wanted him to be his. Always.   
“I have something for you, William.” He said fondly, stepping closer to Will.   
Hannibal leant forward, purring straight into Will’s ear, “perhaps we should go to our favourite room so I can give it to you.”   
Will’s breath hitched and his eyes fluttered shut.   
At this point he wasn’t sure if it was an actual gift or something more... physical. But the way Hannibal said ‘give it to you’ made his stomach flip and he clenched his fists.   
“We can do it here.. if you want.” Will said quietly, trying to control his breathing. Hannibal was stood impossibly close and Will could smell his gorgeously masculine scent. Could feel the heat coming from his big, muscular body. And he found himself wanting to run his hands up Hannibal’s crisp white shirt.   
Hannibal hummed thoughtfully and then turned to stride over to his desk, pulling out a medium sized black box with a piece of ribbon tied around it in a bow - the colour of red wine.   
A real gift then.   
Will felt himself blush.   
Hannibal was now buying him, no doubt expensive, gifts like he was some kind of sugar daddy.. 

He strode back over to Will and stood close again. Will thought he saw a flicker of nervousness written across Hannibal’s face.   
Will accepted the box and untied the ribbon with slightly shaky hands, and then lifted the lid. 

His face was hard to read and Hannibal really did begin to feel a little nervous.   
“If you don’t like it, it’s okay. I’ll send it back and we never have to use anything of the sort.” Hannibal paused, waiting for Will’s reaction. But Will seemed to be lost in his own observation of the gift and didn’t answer right away.   
“I thought you might like to try one on but it’s no matter, really.” 

“Can I wear it now?” Will said suddenly, leaving Hannibal a little gob smacked. He didn’t answer Will right away, too shocked and relieved that Will actually wanted to wear it.   
And so Will presses on, “please?”   
Hannibal’s eyes fluttered shut for a second at his sweet boy’s manners. And then he smiled warmly.   
“Of course, here- turn around and let me put it on for you.”   
Will handed Hannibal the box and turned around obediently, a small and excited smile on his face.  
And then he felt Hannibal’s hands come around his neck. They were joined by the smooth, soft leather of a collar.. It was black, completely black. And even though it looked and felt expensive, it was simple and minimalistic. Will wondered if Hannibal had brought him something like this as his first collar so as to not shock him. If he had given him a collar with a little heart clasp that said ‘mine’, for example, Will may have run for the hills. When it was securely in place around Will’s neck, he couldn’t help but think about how right it felt. How natural. 

Will turns around to face Hannibal, and he sees the look of adoration on his face, it makes Will blush and he subconsciously places his hands behind his back, clasped together.   
Hannibal inhales and exhales heavily, then strokes a thumb down Will’s cheek.   
Will bites his lip.   
“Perfect.” Hannibal says quietly.

For a minute he seems to just stare at Will, and when he speaks again it’s not what Will was expecting.   
“Kneel for me.” He says; his voice is soft, almost a whisper - and it juxtaposes heavily with what he is asking for, what he is commanding. 

Will surprises himself and does what he is told, and slowly lowers himself to the floor, kneeling obediently at Hannibal’s feet. His eyes fall onto Hannibal’s shiny brown leather shoes, and he briefly wants to reach out and touch them.  
He keeps his hands on his thighs infront of him..  
Hannibal is wearing a three piece suit, as usual, and when Will looks up through thick lashes, he feels so small in his presence.   
Hannibal looks impossibly handsome, and when he leans down to pet Will’s face and tell him how ‘lovely he looks down here on his knees’ Will decides that he’d let Hannibal do anything to him in that moment. 

Hannibal suddenly turns away from Will and strolls over to his large and grand desk chair, sitting himself down and leaving Will kneeling on the floor a few feet away in the process.   
Will shuffles on the spot a little, should he get up and follow Hannibal?   
Hannibal doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t command anything. He just sits back with his legs spread a little and observes Will kneeling on the floor with a leather collar around his neck.   
When Hannibal runs his own hands across his own thighs, Will wants nothing more than to be in between them.   
With a delightful blush, he crawls the few feet over to Hannibal and settles himself between his long legs. Hannibal seems more than satisfied, he reaches a hand down to pet Will’s hair and calls him a ‘good boy’.   
It makes Will bite his lip and look down.   
But Hannibal reaches a finger underneath his chin and tilts his head up, making Will look him in the eyes.   
“Do you have any idea how pretty you look like this?” He purrs.   
Will licks his lips and moves his hands up to Hannibal’s thighs. He runs his hands over them experimentally, squeezing them slightly and watching Hannibal’s erection grow in his trousers. He wants to touch it.   
“Can- can I.. touch it? please?” He says in a whisper, his voice faltering a little.  
Hannibal nods at him and sits back to enjoy Will’s hands on him. 

Will fiddles with Hannibal’s belt buckle and delights in the sound of it clinking open. Then he undoes the button and zipper and briefly thinks how appropriate plain black boxer shorts are for Hannibal.   
He’s staring at the large imprint of Hannibal’s cock in them and suddenly feels nervous.   
“It’s okay,” Hannibal coos, “Go ahead, do it just like you’d do it to yourself..” he says with a devilish grin.   
Will swallows hard before reaching his hand into the boxers to pull Hannibal’s erection out.   
It’s weighty, so warm, and a lot bigger than he was expecting. He isn’t circumcised. And Will begins to experiment with the foreskin, enjoying pulling it back and forward with fascination.   
Hannibal’s breathing is shallow as he watches Will tentatively experiment with touching another mans erection. All the while wearing his lovely collar.   
He gains more confidence after a while, and enthusiastically jerks Hannibal off.   
Hannibal rewards him with a lot of “Thats right”, “Just like that.”, and “You’re doing so good”.   
It makes Will more eager to please. 

Will can tell Hannibal is about to come, he doesn’t have to tell him. His breathing is heavy and he lets a few moans out under his breath. 

Hannibal lets out a shocked groan of pleasure when Will bravely leans forward and wraps his lips around the head, still pumping with his hand while licking and sucking on the salty tip.   
“Fuck..” Hannibal mutters, and Will has to stop himself from giggling at hearing Hannibal swear.  
And then there’s a hand in his curls and he’s being pushed down further onto Hannibal’s dick as he groans and releases his orgasm into Will’s mouth.   
Will moans around him and swallows shyly but quickly. Come isn’t the best tasting thing in the world.   
When Will has gently sucked him clean, Hannibal lets out a content sigh and tucks himself away.   
“You are very good with your mouth, Will.” He says matter of factly.   
Will huffs a laugh, “really? I’ve never done that before..”.   
Hannibal pauses for a moment. “It pleases me greatly to know that my cock is the first one you have ever had in your mouth.”  
Will thinks he’ll never get used to hearing Hannibal say things like that. 

Hannibal holds his arms out a little and then gestures to his lap, “Come here, come and sit up here on my lap.”   
He doesn’t give Will a chance to be embarrassed, he’s pulling him up and turning him around so when he is pulled back onto Hannibal’s lap his back is against the taller mans chest.   
He feels surprisingly secure and comforted in Hannibal’s arms, they’re wrapped around him while Hannibal peppers kisses along the back of his neck.   
He sighs contently and then leans his head back so it is resting on Hannibal’s shoulder, and he relaxes into his new position.   
“Hmm, good boy.” Hannibal whispers as he sucks on Will’s ear lobe.   
It makes Will squirm and grasp onto Hannibal’s forearms that are both sides of him. 

Soon, Hannibal is pulling Will’s erection out of his trousers and touching him slowly.   
Will moans gently under his breath at the light, teasing touches. And he remembers that he must ask for what he wants.   
“Can you go faster, please.” he says quietly and Hannibal rewards him with complying to his request.   
Will moans and grips onto his arms harder.   
But then Hannibal removes his hand and brings it down onto Will’s dick with force - slapping him right across the shaft.   
Will yelps and then inhales sharply.   
“Why do you think I did that, Will?” Hannibal asks cooly.   
“I don’t know..” Will whines in response.   
“You asked me to go faster and I gave you what you wanted. Now, what do we say when someone gives us what we want?” Hannibal says slowly, a teacher-like voice.   
Will takes a shaky breath before replying, “Thank you..”   
“That’s right, remember next time.” and then he continues to touch Will, at a faster pace.

He snakes a hand up Will’s shirt while he continues to touch him, teasing Will’s nipples. It makes Will squirm in his lap and rub his behind against Hannibal’s cock- which is now hardening again.  
“Mm, that feels nice.. thank you.” Will says, and feels proud of himself for voicing what he is thinking.   
Hannibal is proud too, he touches Will harder and sucks on the back of his neck.   
Will continues to moan and squirm.  
“You make such pretty sounds.” Hannibal says. And that only makes him blush and whimper more. 

He’s so close, he can feel his orgasm right there.. “Hannibal, can I-“  
Suddenly Hannibal’s hand is gone. “Not yet.” he says sternly.   
Will whines and goes slack against him, waiting for the next touches. 

Hannibal brings him to the edge again and again and again. And each time Will tells him that he is close, he stops.   
It’s torture and bliss all at the same time. He’s never drawn out an orgasm this long before, and the building pressure is intense.   
It’s starting to feel like too much. His balls ache and he needs to come.   
He whines when Hannibal denies him again.   
“Please...” he whimpers.   
Hannibal strokes soothing gestures across Will’s chest as his other hand continues to tease him.   
“If you wait another ten minutes, I will bring you to orgasm with no consequences. Or, you can come now- and I will make you endure some post orgasm torture.”  
Hannibal is smiling as he says it, satisfied with his proposition.   
“Which one will it be?” he says as he picks up the pace and pays special attention to Will’s sensitive cock head.  
“God..I cant hold it- please, don’t stop.”  
“You want to come now?”  
“Yes. please don’t stop.. I’m gonna-“  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes,” Will practically sobs, “Fuck, yes.. oh my god-“  
He’s moaning and clutching onto Hannibal with a painful force as his orgasm takes over him. 

He comes all over Hannibal’s hand and groans when he sees Hannibal start to lick it up.   
“You taste delicious.” Hannibal purrs.   
Will goes slack against him, basking in his orgasm. But it’s quickly ruined by Hannibal’s hand starting to stroke his overly sensitive head.  
He whines weakly in protest, but Hannibal doesn’t relent. He picks up the pace and twists his wrist when he gets to the tip- relentlessly stimulating the sensitive glans . It’s too much, and Will’s body jerks and shakes, “fuck- stop..” he whimpers. But Hannibal isn’t listening. He’s stroking him slowly yet harshly, delighting in Will’s protests.   
“God.. Hannibal, it hurts- please..”   
“You know the deal.. you should have waited.” Is all he says as he continues his work.   
It’s only when Will starts to tremble with the intensity of it, and he starts to get tears in his eyes, that Hannibal finally relents and stops his torture.  
Will is panting heavily, muttering ‘thank you’ every now and then as he regains some control over his body. 

“Did you like that?” Hannibal asks.   
“It was intense. almost too intense.. but, yes. I did. A lot.”  
“thank you.” He adds.   
Hannibal smiles and tilts Will’s head so he can kiss his cheek softly.   
“You truly are exquisite.” He says as he uses his handkerchief to clean Will up.   
Will wants to roll his eyes but he’s suddenly exhausted from the strain of being over stimulated and he finds himself dozing off sleepily in Hannibal’s arms.   
Hannibal doesn’t seem to mind, he only holds him closer and mentally thanks himself for making up the fire before Will got there so he is nice and warm without a blanket.   
He wants to take Will to the sofa, let him rest properly there. But he doesn’t have the heart to move him just yet.   
He decides to let him stay sleeping in his lap -just for a few minutes..


	6. Humiliation Kink / Pee Desperation / Wetting Himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings - dub con to be honest.. although Will does end up enjoying it a lot.  
Being made to wet yourself?? Unusual form of punishment. Hannibal is sadistic as usual. Very sassy Will at the beginning ;) understandably..  
Kind of age play?  
Nice after care :)

~set in s4~ 

Hannibal wants to punish Will.  
He’d ruined their latest hunt by getting distracted and almost getting them caught.  
It was dangerous and not only put himself at risk of losing everything, but also Hannibal.  
It also meant that they had to leave quickly and thus leave the meat behind, and while he was satisfied with the kill, he was left with nothing to cook..  
Will is only human and showing emotion is not something Hannibal can be angry at him for, but the urge to teach Will a lesson remained strong. He wanted Will to see that slip ups lead to consequences..  
But Hannibal didn’t want to physically hurt him.  
He decided humiliation was a better punishment. 

A few evenings later, when the pair of them are casually sipping on Whiskey in the living room and chatting about nothing in particular, Hannibal took it upon himself to discreetly lock the door, when he was certain Will was not paying attention. All part of his plan.

It is only two hours later when Will’s bladder started to swell uncomfortably that he realised that Hannibal had been giving him an awful lot of water, along with his small glasses of whiskey.  
“Worried I’ll get drunk?” He said with a laugh as Hannibal handed him another glass of cold, crisp water.  
Hannibal smirked too, a knowing glint in his eyes, and then said rather unusually, “Something like that.”  
It made Will’s brow furrows in confusion but he didn’t really care enough to press for more. 

Will politely informed Hannibal that he needed to use the restroom and would be back in a minute, to which Hannibal replied, “Of course, I’ll pour you another whiskey for when you get back.” 

Hannibal smiles discreetly when he watches Will go to the door. 

Will finds himself almost face planting the door, he wasn’t expecting it to remain so firmly closed when he attempted to pull it open.  
“Goddamn it, how long has this door been like this, does it need to be fixed?” Will asked with a slight hint of impatience.  
Hannibal innocently looked up from the glass of which he was placing some ice cubes into, “hm?” he said casually, feigning surprise at Will’s failed attempt at opening a door.  
“It won’t open, I think it’s stuck.” Will said as he tugged at it again. 

Hannibal sits down. 

The action surprises Will, he thought Hannibal would have come over to help him get the door open.  
“What are you-“  
Will’s question is halted when he notices the faint outline of a key in Hannibal’s trouser pocket, highlighted now that the fabric of them is stretched because of his crossed legs.  
Will turns back to the door and leans down slightly, peering into the gap and seeing a small chunk of metal that is preventing it from opening, and concludes that the door is just locked..  
He turns to face Hannibal again.  
He has an unusual smile on his face.

“Did you lock the door?” He says with a confused voice.  
“Yes.” Hannibal replies simply.  
Will huffs, “Why? Look whatever just give me the key, I need to go for a piss.”  
His voice holds some anger and impatience, and some shock.  
Hannibal smiles again.  
“I’m sorry Will but I must have misplaced the key..” he says with a mock apologetic tone.  
“Okay, ha-ha, very funny.. I can see it in your trousers. Jokes over, I gotta go -stop being weird..”.

“I will open the door, and allow you to go and relive yourself, if you apologise... and say please.” Hannibal says matter of factly. 

Will is lost for words, for a moment.  
“Excuse me, what? What do you mean, you will ‘allow me’ - are you crazy? Give me the key. And apologise for what? If this is about our hunt the other night, you’re being ridiculous. And if you for one second think that I am going to ask, politely, to be ‘allowed’ to fucking piss, you’ve got another thing coming. Jesus Hannibal who do you think you are?” Will was ranting with fury, while Hannibal simply watched and smiled - amused. 

“I’ve made myself quite clear. You may comply or you may spend the entire night in here with a full bladder and nowhere to pee..” Hannibal said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Will once again looked at him with a look of disbelief.  
“My god, you’re actually serious, aren’t you? You’re insane sometimes, you know that?” He said harshly.  
“Fuck you. I’m not gonna follow your stupid rule,” Will said as he stormed over to Hannibal, his eyes on the key.  
Hannibal stood up and Will was suddenly aware of the disadvantage he had. Hannibal was bigger than him, and definitely stronger. And when Will began to wrestle for the key, it became clear that he would not come out on top. 

Several attempts at taking the key with force later, Will stood with an exhausted and completely pissed off look on his face, paired with that persistent look of disbelief. 

“You know what, fine.” He shouted, “I’m not a child and I can hold my bladder for the night, especially if it means getting the satisfaction of seeing your little plan fail. Come morning, you’ll have to admit defeat and open the door.. you’ll have to face the fact that not everyone will simply do as you say.” Will spat. 

“Will, if you can survive the next 7 hours without urinating, despite your full bladder, I Will not only admit defeat - I will allow you to choose any punishment you find worthy for my underestimation of you.” Hannibal said smugly.  
Will glares at him furiously. 

It’s only 27 minutes later, when Will is sat on the opposite side of the room, that he begins to bounce his legs up and down furiously - the tell tale sign of needing to go.  
He crosses his legs and shoots Hannibal a look that could kill.  
“Is something the matter, Will?” Hannibal says innocently as the younger man begins to squirm in his seat.  
“Fuck you.” Will mutters, ignoring Hannibal. And then adds, “Are you gonna punish me for swearing too? Huh?”.  
Hannibal smiles again, almost proudly. 

An hour later, and Will is pacing. His fists are clenched and he is taking long strides across the room.  
Hannibal is still sitting calmly, observing the whole thing. 

A few times, Will had thought about making another attempt at stealing the key, but he wasn’t sure his bladder would hold out if he moved too quickly. The same reason he hadn’t attempted to knock the door in- he was afraid the strenuous activity would make his bladder give out.

Pacing was fine, enough movement to try and distract himself but not to make his bladder shift uncomfortably. 

As the next hour approached, Will began to sweat with the effort of holding in his pee.  
Not dramatically, but he knew it was there.  
His stomach was starting to ache.  
He made the ridiculous decision to sit on the floor.  
At the time it seemed like the only way to keep his bladder from exploding was to kneel and tuck his legs underneath him, his hands clutching his stomach.  
But now he was on the floor, more desperate to pee than he had ever been in his life, and if he made the effort to stand up it might be game over.

“God... fuck!” He groaned out as he writhed on the floor.  
Hannibal was more than satisfied with Will’s new position in the room. He looked so vulnerable, sat on his knees and desperately trying to keep his dignity in tact. If there any point in trying anymore. Hannibal watched every sign of struggle intently, enjoying the show. Enjoying Will’s struggle.  
He decided this was the perfect punishment. Humiliation.  
Besides, Will looked undeniably tempting like this. Sweaty with effort, muscles straining, and face scrunched up with anger and embarrassment.  
If only he would give in. 

Hannibal’s thoughts were interrupted by Will’s harsh voice, “You’re a sadistic bastard, you know that?” He spat across the room, “You want me to fucking beg to be able to pee? You get off on that control huh? Humiliating me? Trying to make me embarrassed and at your mercy?” His voice was shaking as he spoke, it was clear he was in pain.  
“What makes you think I am ‘getting off’ to this?” Hannibal replied cooly.  
Will glared at him before replying slowly and sarcastically, “I can see the outline of your erection..”.  
“How observant you are.” Hannibal said simply, clearly not affected by the fact that Will had seen it. Will was hoping Hannibal might feel just a shred of exposure, embarrassment, or shame. But apparently not. 

“Besides,” Hannibal began, “Which one of us is truly ‘getting off’ on this, Will?” Hannibal gave him a knowing look, and then made a show of sniffing the air. Will nearly died of embarrassment.  
“I can smell...arousal.” Hannibal said slowly.   
“Well maybe it’s your own” Will hissed at him.  
“Your skills of deflection are remarkable, truly.” Hannibal said sarcastically. 

He stands and walks slowly and purposefully until he is closer to Will. “It makes me wonder,” Hannibal says, “If you like being humiliated in this way..” 

He kneels down and meets Will’s eyeline as he says it.  
Will breathes heavily and looks away.  
“Look, this is punishment enough.. you’ve got what you wanted, to see me like this- just...”

Hannibal tilts his head as he shuffles closer to Will, their knees brushing, “Just what?” He says. It’s soft. How one might speak to a child.  
Will’s cheeks are flushed red and he isn’t sure if he can take this for much longer.  
his stomach hurts so much.. and he’s mortified by the slow growth of an erection in his underwear... only adding to all of the pressure. 

“Let me go to the toilet..” Will breathes out quietly. “Hannibal, if you don’t let me go soon, I’m gonna pee on your stupid expensive floor.”  
Will finds himself ridiculously relieved that it isn’t carpet.  
“You can go at any time. Save yourself anymore suffering. Right here, on the floor, if you wish.” Hannibal says with the the most serious and sincere voice.  
“You could, of course, follow my initial rules and be allowed to go to the bathroom... Although.. I rather fear you wouldn’t make it.” He says with poorly disguised delight.

Will moans weakly as the realisation sets in that even if he was to do what Hannibal asked of him, he’s right, he wouldn’t make it to a bathroom.  
“God..” he breathes out heavily, and then catches his breath in his throat as the act of breathing out puts more pressure onto his bladder. 

“Please..” Will’s voice breaks over the word, but it satisfies Hannibal immensely. He smiles as Will bows his head and scrunches his shoulders up - every muscle in his body tense.  
“I’m begging, okay... You win- My god... please Hannibal-“  
He’s gasping with the desperation, clutching himself through his jeans, as though he can hold it in that way.  
His legs have been none stop bouncing up and down, as much as they can in his kneeling position.  
Hannibal has to hold in a groan of pleasure.  
He reaches out to tuck a strand of Will’s sweaty hair behind his ear.  
Will whines quietly.  
“Hannibal- I can’t hold it, I’m serious.. Please, I’m gonna- oh fuck, shit-“  
He whines and whimpers as he leans forward suddenly, clutching his crotch as a trickle escapes him.  
Hannibal hums with a mixture of pleasure and consideration.  
He takes Will’s shoulders and pushes him back into a sitting up position, the action makes Will leak again and he almost sobs with humiliation.  
“Shh,” Hannibal coos, “let me see..”  
And then he’s reaching a hand over to touch the front of Will’s trousers, examining the tiny wet patch there and actually biting his lip at the sight. He smells pre-come, along with the tang of Will’s more recently emitted liquid..  
Hannibal swallows heavily. He looks into Will’s eyes. And he’s Groaning with the effort of preventing any more from coming out.

Hannibal speaks softly, “You could make this all stop..Just give in, Will.”  
Hannibal paused for a moment, thinking.  
“I’ll clean everything up. You don’t have to worry about it.. I will get rid of any mess-“  
“Stop,” Will whines, the thought of Hannibal cleaning up after him wetting himself is too much to bare.  
Hannibal doesn’t stop.  
“Just give in..” Hannibal whispers.  
Will’s entire body is rigid with the tension of keeping it in. He’s trembling and has tears in his eyes. 

“Fuck..” he whispers, his voice broken and strained.  
“That’s right,” Hannibal reassures, “I want you to, Will...” 

Will scrunches his eyes shut and moans loudly as he lets go.. 

He can’t help it

Has no control over it anymore

All he can do is moan with relief- sweet sweet relief- as he feels his entire bottom half become progressively soaked in warmth.. 

Hannibal groans softly as he hears it escaping Will, as he sees the puddle forming beneath him and soaking his trousers. 

It’s seemingly never ending, and  
Hannibal sits back on his heels to watch the entire thing, running gentle circles up and down Will’s arms as he does. 

Will hears himself sob as he leans forward and buries his face in Hannibal’s chest, and Hannibal’s arms are immediately around him, squeezing him tight and pulling him close.  
“It’s alright,” he’s saying, “I’ve got you. It’s done now. Shh..” 

Will clings to him until he can feel his wet bottom half start to cool. At which point Hannibal seems to effortlessly scoop him up bridal style and takes him upstairs.  
He places Will on the bathroom floor and gently tells him to remove his clothes while he runs the biggest bubble bath Will has ever seen in his life.  
It’s filled with expensive bath oils and bubbles. And it’s deliciously hot as Will sinks into it.  
Hannibal doesn’t leave him, he stays to wash Will’s hair and massage his shoulders.  
So caring and gentle.  
They don’t say anything but it’s a surprisingly comfortable silence. And Will briefly registers the sound of soft classical music playing somewhere.  
Will can’t believe this is the same man who enjoyed forcing Will to wet himself on his floor.  
Speaking of the floor, Hannibal leaves him eventually- no doubt to clean up his mess.  
And when Will stands in the very same room the next day, there is of course no sign of what happened.  
He could almost pretend it didn’t happen at all. If he wanted to.  
But did he want to?


End file.
